Dark Fantasy
by seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: Written for dreaminGemini. Arthur administers a punishment to Merlin that leads to more than they bargained for. Warnings: Public Spanking, Light bondage, Sex. Rated M. PWP/Lemon. One-shot.


**A/N: This story is written for dreaminGemini. Because she's a mind reader. Anyway, in my story Back in My Day she read my mind and knew what was going to happen. So, as a prize for being magical, I wrote this story for her based on her requests. **

**I'll admit, Punishment stories aren't really my forte but I'm pretty satisfied with how this story turned out. Also, I don't know about anybody else but my back is incredibly sensitive. The quickest way to turn me on, apart from whispering in my ear, is to press into my back, especially if it's someone's torso pressed right against it. I know, too much information. But I guessed that this was pretty common for most people so I included it in the story. However, I haven't heard much about it so I decided to put this in the A/N just in case I'm weird and have some form of medical condition I should go talk to my doctor about. **

**Dark Fantasy:**

"Spank him." Merlin jumps in surprise, glancing back and forth between Arthur and Uther.

Merlin makes mistakes, that is a given. But a spanking seems a little extreme.

"What?" Arthur exclaims, looking around the room.

Merlin and Arthur were currently standing in the court room, all the servants gathered around the door, staring on apprehensively. Uther had called them down this morning. And Merlin had only expected a lecture.

"The servants have become too _comfortable." _Uther says, voice menacing. "There's no order in this court and your servant is particularly mischievous. He needs to be punished."

Merlin's eyes are wide and it suddenly becomes harder to breathe. His mind flashes to his latest mistake.

Arthur's life had, once again, been in jeopardy and the source had been a visiting king. Merlin had made the mistake of announcing this in front of the whole court, creating great strain between the two kings and causing a great deal of trouble. Of course, it was eventually revealed that Merlin was _right _but, and Gaius had made this very clear, it didn't serve to deter the king from his anger. And Uther had every right to be livid and, after Gaius had lectured Merlin to no end, the servant had come to expect some form of punishment. But a _spanking? _Merlin wasn't a child. And from _Arthur? _That was just…awkward…

Merlin feels a blush come to his face and glances away, scratching his head nervously.

"Father a…spanking?" Arthur's voice gets caught in his throat and an evident blush begins to spread across his face.

"If you're going to be king you need to learn how to punish those who've done wrong. You can not afford to be soft." Uther hisses, eyes narrowing. "Unless, of course, you prefer _I'd _do it?" Merlin looks up in surprise and spots the oddly delighted smirk on Uther's face.

"No!" Arthur protests a bit too quickly. "I-I'll do it." The prince stutters slightly, giving an awkward cough.

Merlin looks around helplessly, part of him hoping that the Great Dragon will swoop in at any moment and come up with a way for him to get out of this. Any minute now…Any minute…

"Merlin!" The prince's bark breaks Merlin from his reverie. He turns to see Arthur already settled in a chair, tapping his knee and staring at him expectantly.

Merlin's mouth falls open and his face takes on a deep red hue. His eyes sweep around the room hopefully and he makes contact with Gwen. She gives him a look of horror and pity, her eyes telling him that if she could get him out of it she would.

"Merlin…" A growl of irritation and impatience rings across the room and the servant turns to look at Arthur. The prince is stares at him in a look of regret and annoyance, almost pouting as he gives his lap an insistent tap.

Merlin closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. His show makes a light sound as he steps forward.

_Tap_

His heart thumps in his chest.

_Tap_

It pounds and flutters, almost clogging his ears with the sound of pumping blood.

_Tap_

His eyes meet Arthur's and his stomach flips.

_Tap_

He licks his lips nervously and Arthur's eyes wonder down, staring at his mouth and taking in the action. Merlin falters and takes a deep breath again. His whole body tightens as he continues his journey.

_Tap_

He feels like he's walking through molasses and it seems a lifetime before he's in front of Arthur, though it only took a matter of steps.

"Over the knee." Arthur says, voice almost gentle.

Merlin shutters and can feel his whole body begin to shake as he kneels down, bending over Arthur's knee. He lays his torso across the prince's lap and feels the warmth beneath his trousers pressing into his stomach. His hips are pressed flush against Arthur's thigh and he can feel almost every contour of muscle through the fabric. Merlin ignores the flitting of his stomach and instead rests his hands on the ground below, holding himself steady. He hangs his head and closes his eyes, waiting…

Waiting…Waiting…

_Smack_

The hand lands roughly, making Merlin jump. A small gasp escapes him and he squeezes his eyes shut, cringing as humiliation grips him.

_Smack_

Another lands.

_Smack_

And another.

_Smack_

Merlin's face feels impossibly hot as the situation swirls in his mind.

_Smack_

With each slap, however, he loses his train of thought, mind focusing instead on the hand making contact with a very intimate part of his body.

_Smack_

The slaps feel like they're coming fast and hard and yet it seems to take a lifetime, anticipation swirling in his veins as an impossible pause comes before each slap. Merlin jumps again, face staining a deep hue as another feeling joins the humiliation; a feeling more primal and volatile. He hangs his head in shame, clenching his hands into fists as slowly…

_Smack_

…ever so slowly…

_Smack_

…a tent begins to form in his trousers. A slow burn spreads across the area of impact and he's sure the flesh is turning red. Another smack comes and he jostles forward. His forming erection rubs along Arthur's thigh and he whimpers.

He's having trouble keeping his eyes open and they almost shut as his head spins. Thoughts come unbidden from his mind, clawing their way from where they'd been safely restrained, kept from luring him to a place too dark to venture. But here they are, beginning to swirl in his brain as though tempting him, taunting him with a lurid notion. A notion of something more, of something deeper that would fill him, satisfy him, renew him in a way so beautifully primitive that he wouldn't be able to dig himself out, surrendering forever to his own grotesque fantasies.

Another smack and a moan builds inside of him, pushing against his throat as though challenging him to hold back. But he manages, clinging desperately to whatever sense of innocence he can.

Another smack and then the hand lingers. It pulls back quickly but Merlin doesn't miss the fraction it stays, or the way it rubs just so slightly as it's pulled back. Something's changed. He can sense it.

There's something different in Arthur's posture, in the way he slaps him, in the hand that lingers just a fraction after contact now.

The prince shifts and this time Merlin does moan. It's quiet, barely audible but to the two of them, but it's still there, floating between them like a confession. And if it's one of love or lust neither can say, but the response is underneath him, pressing against him hard and stiff in ways that are all too good to be real.

Merlin feels the hand make contact once again, this time feeling harder and more focused then the last. The brunette feels himself slam forward and his erection collides with the prince's. Their erections rub along each other and everything seems to stop. The background disappears, the castle disappears, everything disappears as their arousal collides, slow and intense, and Merlin focuses on that one point, that one comfort. It's over all too quickly when he lands back in place. But as another slap finds him he feels it again, making his breath hitch and seeming to tell him that everything will be okay. Because there's something here, there's something between them that brings him a bit of clarity, a bit of acceptance.

_Smack_

The contact still burns, still sends pain reeling through his back side but there's something to this. The humiliation, the punishment, the crowd all seem like petty details that only serve to take away from his feeling, from his want.

**He wants this**.

The thought finally enters his mind and Merlin feels a slight fear and a slight exhilaration beat in his chest.

**He wants this.**

The feeling of Arthur above him, dominating him in a way he didn't think possible. It sends waves of desire coiling around his stomach. A part of him is surprised, even sickened by the idea. But the rest of him begins to tingle in barely laced desire, eyes almost slipping shut as he almost surrenders to the sensations. Almost. But there's still a crowd. They're still surrounded by a group of onlookers and, if anything, that just adds to the experience.

_Smack_

'_**Oh god.' **_It resounds in his head like a sick mantra as he trembles, feeling longing continue to grow.

_Smack_

Merlin feels the sounds bubbling up and desperately tries to hold them back. His brows furrow and he nibbles his lip and it takes everything in him just to not beg, to not scream for more, for _Arthur _because _dear lord, _that's all he wants right now, that's all he needs right now, is the prince against him, around him, _inside _him.

_Smack_

'_**Oh god.' **_Merlin can feel sweat all along his body and realizes that it's from the effort to not give in.

_Smack_

He moves forward again feeling their cocks brush once more. Each time he feels like he gets pushed to the brink and then pulled back, the balance between pleasure and pain agonizing to the point of being unbearable.

_Smack_

The sound echoes throughout the room like music and it's disgusting and erotic all

at the same time.

_Smack_

A small whimper escapes him, desperate and heady and he knows he'll break soon. Tears of embarrassment and desperation begin to form in his eyes and he feels the desire to flee, to run away from his confusing and frustrating new feelings. Not to mention the shame. He glances peripherally at the crowd all around them.

Everyone is staring, gaping in horror as the scene unfolds before them. He can see Gwen, poor and sweet Gwen, practically crying as she watches, staring at Arthur in barely laced revulsion.

"Enough!" Uther finally shouts and a sigh of relief goes through the servants. "Let this be an example to all of you. I have been lenient until now but I have no intention of doing so in the future." He continues to lecture them and Merlin tunes out, ears burning as he stares at the floor, watching as slowly…

"_Smack"_ The sound reverberates in his brain, making him feel sick.

…ever so slowly…

"_Smack"_

…a tear falls to the floor, plopping onto the marble and spreading, reflecting the light in the little pool. Merlin stares at that tiny point, fixated by the substance until he hears "Leave us!"

There's a huge hustle as the servants exit the room, rushing in panic to their duties.

"I hope you both learned your lesson." The king growls.

Merlin just nods and moves to get up, but Arthur's hand rests on his tail bone, preventing his escape.

"Yes, Father." Arthur says and there's something in his voice that makes Merlin's heart begin to pound even harder in his chest. "Come Merlin, I believe you still have some _duties _to attend to." Arthur says, quickly lifting Merlin and getting up, holding the servant's collar as he quickly moves to the door.

"Arthur I'm not done with you yet." Uther growls, clearly preparing for a lecture.

"But Father, you just taught us a very important lesson about doing ones duties. If you prevent us from doing said duties, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the lesson?" Arthur remarks, leaving the king gaping as he rushes away, hauling Merlin behind him.

The brunette stays quiet, still in a state of shock and dismay from the day's events.

Arthur walks swiftly down the hall, leading them back to his chambers.. As they walk Merlin stares at the boy, thinking about him in a way he'd never thought before.

He can't quite understand what's going on but he knows one thing, he wants Arthur. And that's dangerous.

Arthur has a destiny to fulfill, a purpose far beyond that of Merlin and his sexual desires. But he wonders if his desires are strictly sexual. His mind flashes to the number of times Arthur has made his heart flutter or has taken his breath away. He'd always believed that it had been in admiration but he suddenly realizes that the feeling in his chest, the way he stares at the boy, they way he looks forward to just being around him, even if it means doing chores and cleaning up after the prince, that's not admiration. It's something different, something more confusing and mind numbingly complex that he just needs some time to process the situation.

He breaks away from his thoughts when Arthur yanks him into his bedroom and pushes him against the door.

"Arthur-" He tries to say something but the prince ignores him, letting out a snarl and ripping at the boy's clothes. Merlin lets out a gasp as his shirt is roughly torn off and thrown to the side. "Arthur!" He protests but the prince will have none of it. He slams their lips together with a groan, reaching down to remove Merlin's pants. "Wait, Arthur!" Merlin shouts, moving his head away from the prince.

"Merlin, shut up. Or I'll gag you." Arthur threatens and the servant stares at him in alarm. He gasps, though, when a hand swiftly wraps around his erection. "I knew it." Arthur says in triumph. "You got turned on from me spanking you." Arthur states, smirking down at him hungrily.

Merlin blushes, looking away in embarrassment.

"Maybe," Arthur's voice is sadistic and Merlin looks up cautiously. "I need to punish you again." He gives a hard stroke and Merlin whimpers as rough skin rubs across his erection, sending tingles up his spine.

"We can't, you're the prince." Merlin protests weakly, bringing his hands up to push at the prince's chest.

"Exactly." Arthur growls. "And you're my servant. Therefore, you have to do what I say." The blonde smirks, producing some rope from…well, Merlin had no idea.

He stares in confusion as the prince wraps the ropes around his wrist expertly. "Ummm…Arthur?" He questions, too confused to even struggle. He feels like an impossible fog has taken over his brain.

Arthur groans and stares at him in disappointment. "Looks like I will have to gag you." He mutters and Merlin looks at him in surprise. He finally begins to struggle, though it's a bit too late.

Arthur turn's him around, tying his hands to the door handle. There's a slight pause before he reaches a hand up and locks the door. Merlin stares at him in exasperation, mouth hanging open.

"Well, that makes my job easier." Arthur mutters and Merlin furrows his brows, wondering what he means. He learns soon enough, though, when his neckerchief is pulled up and tightened around his mouth.

"Mmfffpheamem." Merlin rolls his eyes and lets out a breath when he realizes that his cries are completely unintelligible.

"Incredible. Even with a gag you can't shut up." Arthur says in exasperation.

Merlin bristles and prepares himself for a muffled rant but the prince has other ideas. Merlin feels the prince's front press flush against his back and shivers as the action sends mind melting tingles up his spine. The prince presses his mouth against Merlin's neck and licks, sucking along the flesh. Merlin shivers, arching his neck backwards and into the sensation. Arthur makes and appreciative hum breathe coming against the servants skin, warm and moist.

The servant sighs, eyes slipping shut. His mind begins to go blank as the pleasant sensations relax his body and send tingles up his spine. The prince gives a light chuckle.

"See Merlin? You're learning already." The blonde whispers into his ear, tongue coming out to rub against the shell of it.

Merlin's never realized how erotic ears were before. Not until Arthur's tongue massages the sensitive skin does he begin to realize that ears are one of the most sexual body parts in the world. He wonders how he's never noticed this before but also realizes, with a sort of sad nostalgia, that he'll never be able to look at ears the same again. Still, he thinks as he feels teeth nip against him, this may not be such a bad thing.

His mind suddenly settling in his torso when he feels something play with the hem of his shirt. With great effort he peaks his eyes open and lets out a little gasp when he sees Arthur's hands disappear under his tunic. The calloused fingers rub their way roughly along his torso, leaving a burning trail on the skin they touch. His breath comes a bit quicker.

Arthur's hands slide upwards, feeling teasingly along Merlin's abdomen, then chest. The appendages rub roughly against his nipples and Merlin feels something fast and hot go through him. A blush comes quickly to his face when he registers the unintentional whimper that escaped his mouth. There is a short pause and, just when thought begins to work again for Merlin, the blonde presses against him harder and pushes against his pecks, stimulating the nubs.

An onslaught of sparks travels down Merlin's veins, seeming to end straight at his groin.

"Mmm!" Merlin lets out the strangled sound, arching against Arthur as the hands continue their actions.

"I never knew you were so sensitive." Arthur pants into his ear. Merlin lets out a groan of frustration and rolls his hips, desperately seeking some sort of contact to his leaking organ. "Not yet, Merlin." Arthur says teasingly, voice almost singing the words. "I'm quite enjoying the view as it is." Merlin feels a note of alarm and frustration. He turns to look at the prince.

The blond is staring down at him, eyes half lidded and lips turned in a smirk.

"Apmhm." He tries to say 'Arthur', to tell the boy to quit teasing him but, he realizes with despair, with a gag in his mouth he's completely at the prince's mercy. He let's out a frustrated moan, head falling back against Arthur's shoulder and eyes slipping shut.

The prince's fingers twist and pinch at his nipples and Merlin's hands clench into fists. He bucks his hip and groans when he feels Arthur's erection rub against his arse.

Merlin feels his knees begin to tremble and he starts to fall downwards. The prince follows and they both end up on their knees. Merlin's arms hang loosely above his head, having long since stopped their battle to break free.

Arthur begins to rub his dick against Merlin's backside, pressing him against the door.

Merlin lets out a startled cry and his arms tighten, yanking on his bonds. Every time Arthur presses against him his erection rubs against the slab of wood. It's hard and unforgiving as it rubs along Merlin's sensitive flesh, manipulating his penis in a way that's almost painful yet amazingly good. Merlin once again lets out a mumbled cry, trying to tell Arthur what he's doing. They're less cries, though, than strangled moans.

"Dammit, Merlin." Arthur curses behind him, voice tight and breathy. His hands move down to the boy's hips and he holds him still, pausing his actions. Merlin lets out a groan of protest, instinctively trying to buck his hips forward, to catch that feeling again. "Patience, Merlin." The prince says, regaining control of his voice. Arthur removes his hands from his servant's hips and Merlin feels something fiddle with his neckerchief. Then the gag is removed.

"Arthur." Merlin gasps. His voice sounds distant, desperate and heady in his own ears. "Arthur, please, I need…" His mind is foggy and he's not quite sure what he's saying. His hands yank on his binds and he writhes, seeking…something.

"Suck." Arthur growls in his ear.

Merlin opens his eyes in confusion and spots Arthur's fingers hovering in front of his mouth.

"What?" He asks, hazily.

"Dammit, Merlin. Just do it." The prince's voice is desperate, barely restrained.

Merlin leans forward, taking the appendages into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the fingers, sucking and licking. He closes his eyes and whimpers, glad to have something to focus on, something to do. "Enough." Arthur moans out. Merlin shudders, the sound ringing around his ears and making them burn.

Suddenly he feels his trousers move around and realizes, vaguely, that Arthur's pulling them down.

When the material falls away he feels cold air hit his skin and shivers. Then, something presses between his cheeks and presses against hole.

"Arthur?" He asks questioningly, gasping when the object presses forward.

"I'm preparing you." The prince explains, though it doesn't help Merlin understand the situation any better. The object continues to move forward and Merlin clenches on instinct. "Relax." Arthur says and Merlin nods his head. He takes deep breaths, struggling to relax. His thighs tremble when the object pushed past his ring of muscles. A slow burn spreads across his lower region and he bites his lips, struggling to relax.

"What are you…?" He says through gritted teeth, unable to finish the question as he struggles to remain calm. Arthur lets out a sigh behind him.

"I have to stretch you before we…you know." He admits, voice strangely reluctant considering his earlier behavior. "And, in order to do that, I have to use my…fingers."

Merlin's eyes shoot open. "Your finger?" He bites out in disbelief.

Arthur lets out a huff and thrusts his finger forward harshly. "Yes." He snaps.

Merlin lets out a surprised noise and bucks, fighting the sensation. "Now would you just _relax." _The prince snarls.

Merlin nods and breathes heavily, fighting the tension in his body.

The finger moves slowly in and out. It starts to feel less uncomfortable as time passes but Merlin is still confused about the whole situation. Soon the burn wears off and the burning recedes. And then a second finger is added, renewing his discomfort.

"Try to relax." Arthur whispers

Merlin nods and struggles to relax. Time seems to pass slowly as the appendages continue to move inside his body and, slowly, they start to feel a little better. Merlin sighs as the motion sends lazy bits of pleasure into his body. He begins to feel warm, desire replacing his former discomfort.

"Ah!" Merlin jumps suddenly as sparks course through him and stars form in his eyes.

"Found it." Arthur chuckles darkly, sending shivers along Merlin's spine. Merlin groans as a third finger is inserted and joins the others to thrust against his prostate.

"Please!" Merlin isn't sure what he is begging for but he knows he desperately wants it.

Sweat beads on Merlin's skin as he writhes.

Merlin protests as the fingers are removed.

"Don't worry, Merlin." Arthur whispers, lips brushing the shell of Merlin's ear. "I'll give you what you want." Merlin shudders as Arthur's breath and mouth run along his skin, tongue coming out to toy with his earlobe. "All you have to do is ask." His voice sounds sinfully sweet, but there is a note of warning in it.

"H-how?" Merlin stutters out.

"Simple. Just say," Here Arthur's tone becomes sadistic. "Arthur. Please. Fuck. Me."

Merlin trembles, a small moan escaping him.

Merlin bites his lip, thinking. A hand comes down and fiddles with his erection, erasing all thought from his mind. "Arthur." He gasps out, hips moving into the sensation. "Please…" His voice trembles and he can't get the words out. A finger runs along the tip of his erection, sending pleasure coursing through him. "Arthur, please!...F-fuck me!" Merlin gasps out, penis pulsating as he says it.

"Since you asked nicely." Arthur chuckles, hands gripping Merlin's hips as he positions himself at Merlin's entrance.

The servant finds himself holding his breath, desperately awaiting the action. He feels something press against his twitching hold, pushing past the ring slowly. His teeth clench and grind together as the burn comes back. Time drags by and the situation seems to last forever, Merlin's whole body going tense as Arthur's cock pushes against him. He thinks back to the fingers and struggles to relax, knowing it will make the situation easier to bear with. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Arthur is buried deep inside him. There is a moment's pause as Arthur waits for him to relax. "I'm going to move now." He warns voice quiet and restrained.

Merlin just whimpers and nods his head.

He can feel the organ dragging against his insides as Arthur moves his hips back. It's slow at first, little burning thrusts moving inside of him. After a long while the pain begins to recede and the slightest bit of pleasure runs through him. It builds slowly until their isn't a trace of pain left, only a lazy sort of tingling that runs straight up his spine.

He lets out a little groan, hips moving back to meet Arthur's thrusts. "More..." He begs a slight urgency in his voice. Arthur lets out a satisfied hum and thrusts faster, going deeper each time. He hits that same spot inside of him, making Merlin freeze and moan.

Arthur continues to move against him, hitting his prostate each time.

"Arthur…" He groans pleadingly. He wants more, he needs more.

"Tell me what you want." Arthur whispers in his ear and he lets out a frustrated grunt.

"More! Faster, deeper, just…" He tried to find the right words but can't seem to grasp them. Arthur thrusts again, dragging along his prostate, and the words come forth, spilling from his mouth without a second thought. "Just fuck me!" Merlin shouts, demanding and desperate.

Arthur freezes and Merlin feels a shudder against his back and a puff of air against his neck. "Oh god, Merlin." Arthur groans before ramming forward. He slams Merlin into the door, pressing flush against him. Merlin briefly wonders when Arthur took his shirt off but becomes distracted by the prince's hands coming to rest on either side of his head, finger nails digging into the wood as he hammers into the servant.

Merlin groans, feeling the wood rub harshly along his front as Arthur pushes violently against his back. His hands clench into fists and strangled, desperate sounds rush past his lips.

"Oh, Arthur! Yes, yes, so good." Words spill from his mouth now, punctuated by moans and gasps. He can feel himself try to push back into Arthur but he's squashed so solidly between the door and the prince that he can barely move.

"You're mine." Arthur growls in his ear, pumping into him harder. "Say it."

Merlin trembles, desperate cries escaping his lips. "Yours…all yours." He gasps out, a moan escaping him. He feels his body tense, muscles contracting, as Arthur pushes his hand between Merlin and the door and grabs hold of Merlin's member. The fingers dance across his sensitive flesh, sending a warm, incredible feeling through him. "Ah!...Oh god!" Merlin tilts his head, watching in heated fascination as the hand moves across his dick, stroking swiftly up and down. Each thrust propels his hips forward and into the hand. Merlin's whole body quivers, eyes slipping shut and mouth hanging open as he's completely enveloped by Arthur and the sensations he's giving.

"All mine." Arthur growls and Merlin feels teeth nip into his neck, making him shiver. A groan slips passed his lips and his body writhes, flexing backward into the touch. His hips buck uncontrollably and his chest feels tight, throat boiling as each breath rips through him. A hand comes down to grip his hip. The fingers squeeze roughly and Merlin's sure they'll leave bruises but it makes him feel grounded, secure and he becomes completely aware of Arthur. Not just the pleasure of Arthur, but Arthur.

He thinks of Arthur's fingers grasping his sword; he thinks of Arthur's fingers squeezing his bow; he thinks of Arthur's fingers grasping onto a piece of fruit as he slowly brings it to his lips, biting into it. The juice dribbles down, slowly coating his lips and fingers. Arthur's tongue swoops out, lapping up the juice, licking the little drops off of his bottom lip and then moving to his hand, mouth ghosting across the appendage and sucking the juice off. This leads to other thoughts, thoughts of Arthur biting his lip when he thinks; Thought's of Arthur furrowing his brows in concentration; thoughts of Arthur sighing as he settles into a bath, an expression of pure bliss coming to his face as warm water laps at his naked flesh, relaxing every muscle. Merlin can't believe how many times he's taken these moments for granted, how used to these events he is by now to not have appreciated the absolute beauty in Arthur's actions.

Arthur rams forward, harder and rougher than before. Merlin almost collapses as stars form in front of his eyes, white hot sparks flying through his veins as Arthur slams against his prostate. Merlin's fingers claw at the door handle, trying to hold on for dear life. He pulls against his binds, trying to find something to ground him. But he can't. The ropes are too tight and he can't seem to grasp anything, falling, spiraling into overwhelming sensations. He leans into Arthur and shivers. The boy's chest against his back sends tingles up his spine, adding to the sensations. He feels the prince move against him and it's unbelievable, sensual, intoxicating. Sounds escape him now, uncontrollable, as his pleasure mounts to degrees unimaginable.

His muscles tense up, sweat cascading down his body as he rocks back into Arthur

He turns his head and forces his eyes open. He strains his neck and peers at Arthur's expression; feeling like his stomach falls out when he sets eyes on it. Arthur's face is flushed, brows furrowed, mouth hanging open, and eyes half lidded as he looks at the brunette. It's one of the most gorgeous sights he's ever seen and it takes his breath away. He can't believe it, any of it. The whole situation seems surreal, almost as if he's in a dream.

"Arthur." He gasps out and sees the prince shudder, almost freezing in his actions. "Arthur, I…" Merlin wants to say something, feels like he should say something, but can't get the words out between his moans. Though even if he could, he's not sure what he would say. Instead he thrusts his hips backwards, trying to communicate whatever he's feeling through his actions. "Arthur." He moans again, angling his face towards the other boy, seeking…well, he's not quite sure, but the prince seems to know what he wants.

Arthur bends down and presses their lips together. More thrills move through Merlin's body at the connection and he presses back. Something wet and warm trails along Merlin's lips and he whimpers, mouth opening instinctively. As it enters his mouth he realizes it's Arthur's tongue and his eyes slip shut, heart pounding against his ribcage at the new sensation. Their tongues entwine and a groan rumbles in Arthur's chest, vibrating against Merlin's back. Merlin trembles. The sensation of Arthur's chest pressed against his back, the feeling of it vibrating against him, the sweat sliding between them, it's so beautifully erotic in and of itself and he presses against him, wanting to feel all of Arthur.

He never realized how sensitive his back was before. But now, as Arthur is pressed against it causing pleasurable tingles to run up and down his spine that make him shiver almost constantly, he is amazed at how erogenous the most innocuous of areas can be. They're no longer kissing but their lips are pressed together, gasping and panting against each other's mouths. Merlin's cries echo loudly around the room, high and desperate as each sensation overwhelms him, making his mind go blank and his muscles tense. He can feel the sweat dripping down his body as he shakes and writhes. He almost can't breathe as every thing comes together, setting his body a flame and causing pleasure beyond his imagination. It's all too much.

Arthur's hand on his penis; Arthur's fingers pressing into his hip; Arthur's cock slamming against his prostate; Arthur's mouth pressed to his; Arthur's body all around him, _inside _him. Just the thought alone makes his erection twitch and pulsate.

He moves desperately, slamming back to meet each thrust as everything goes blank and he's reduced to just feeling and moving. His stomach tightens and his muscles tighten with each movement. He hears Arthur moan and grunt behind him and he realizes, vaguely, that he's begun to clench his muscles around Arthur with each thrust. A small part of him, the part that makes him insult Arthur or purposely cause him trouble, laughs maniacally and takes control for a second. He focuses on gripping his muscles around the prince's penis, relaxing as he pushes up and squeezing as he pushes against his prostate and pulls back. He hears the blonde cry out and it takes his breath away.

Everything becomes dizzying and soon they both move erratically. There's nothing controlled or focused in their actions as they thrust and buck and groan and it's all so beautifully simple yet one of the most complex things he's ever experienced that he can't make sense of it. He's unable to focus on any one sensation or who's doing what, it just is. Everything melds together and he feels tight, as though he's being pulled taut by pleasure. There's nothing soft in their actions, nothing romantic or gentle. It's all just a flurry of pure, erotic, breath taking sensations that make their muscles harden and their breath come harsh and their cries come, unbidden and guttural and animalistic, as they grind and buck and move together in a blinding collision of pleasure.

Merlin's toes curl and his thighs squeeze as he ejaculates, wave after wave of orgasm hitting him and making him tremble. Arthur continues to thrust against his prostate, making his orgasm increase exponentially. Almost as if from a distance he hears Arthur cry out and feels something warm and liquid burst inside him. He quivers when he realizes that Arthur's orgasmed inside of him. He feels butterflies fill his stomach at the thought and gasps in his own afterglow, head hanging lowly as sleep begins to take him.

He lets out a big yawn and Arthur chuckles, pressing a kiss to his head. His hands are untied from the door handle and he massages his wrists.

"Come on, let's take a nap." Arthur says, grabbing hold of Merlin's arm and dragging him over to his bed.

"But-" Merlin begins to protest, remembering his chores and not wanting to get into trouble.

"Don't worry, I'll punish you for not doing your chores later." Arthur says promisingly, giving him an appraising look. Merlin shudders, catching the prince's meaning.

"Right, nap it is." He says, settling into the bed beside the prince, wanting to be well rested before his next 'punishment.'

Arthur's arm wraps around his waist and he sighs contentedly, settling back into the prince and shutting his eyes.

**A/N: Aw, the end. Please leave reviews! Every time you do Merlin gets a spanking!**


End file.
